The Investigation
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: How is like living with yourself like this? To be so alone in the big world. Well, Sasuke Uchiha is colder than ever after a certain loss. How will he recover? By finding an answer with the help of his friend, drunk Naruto Uzumaki!Will there be more help?
1. Hearing Her Voice Once More

Hello SasuTen people! I have started to write yet another fan-fiction dedicated to this couple. Hopefully, there will be an ending. Enjoy! *May contain spoilers.

~Sabrinautake

Note: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Sasuke POV

I was always a cold-hearted guy, even before the death of my kind, but everyone still loved me. They found me cute or an awesome ninja role model, but now it's different. Everyone is too scared of me. Everything about me, my bitter attitude, the way I walk, how I word things, they even hate how I look now. It's not natural changes they fear, I guess. I changed myself because I was tired of my weak, pitiful personality. Yes, I had gone to join Orochimaru. Then the Akatsuki. Yet all it gave me is a bad reputation, not strength or skills. Not enough at least. It was never enough and still will remain that way. I can never change the past now.

"_Ahhh!" Her voice still rings in my head every since that moment. The sight of her blood still flashes in my mind. The coldness of her dying face is still felt on my palm._

I can't let this take over me. I need to find out what actually happened. It runs in my veins, you know being in the police force. But now I need to set that aside to find this out: who killed Tenten.

***

"PAss yOU thAT bOx SaSUKE OL' BudDY! DATTeBaYo!" Naruto cried as he drank the rest of his beer. Him being drunk equals his bad ability to talk. I glanced at the yellow box and picked it up. Naruto is about the only one who is willing to talk to me, even if that includes drunk-talk.

"What's in this? Depressants because maybe that will shut you up?"I snickered. That was followed by Hinata's fierce glare. She sure hates me now. I sat down on a creamy white beanbag chair with the box out of Naruto's reach. Then read the label out loud. "Master Rim's 99.9% protective....CONDOMS?! Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you? Why do you need..." I jerked my head instantly at Hinanta. "You're not thinking! You can't. What are you?"

"Finishing any of those sentences Uchiha?"Hinata hissed. Wow, only two people speak to me now. Hinata was standing defensively with her hands on her hip. She is such a slut now, it disgusts me! Before she was a shy girl now this? What has she been doing? Hanging around with Sakura and Ino? Literally, now Hinata only wears clothes that are 5 inches (17.5 cm)? I don't measure but it is something like that. Don't get me started on her skirts.

"HiNa! NicE Beeee! And you! YoUUU! Beee nice Too guesTS!" Naruto demanded waving his finger around. That drunk fool.

"Hey at least I'm not thinking of having sex at this age! Especially now that we start our investigation tomorrow!" I hurled the box at him then turned away.

Naruto got up, he seemed less drunk. "I'm sorry Sasu. But Hinata is very persuasive...I'm being safe at least!"

Hinata got and stepped right in front of him. "What investigation may I ask?"

I glared at her and looked deep in her eyes. I saw a sense of fear like she committed a crime. I needed to lie. "Who killed Madara....and I have my prime suspect." Of course, I could care less about Madara but he now stands for Tenten. It is true, I do have a prime suspect. Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata? Really that angel? Read the next chapter (when it comes out) to find out more! R&R! :)


	2. Today I Will

How did you like the first chapter? Good things about it? Bad things about it? You know what, throw in stuff about your day while you're at it. Sorry, I'm feeling very sarcastic today. Maybe as much as Sasuke.

~SabrinaUtake

Chapter 2

I kept turning in my bed. There was too much noise on the outside. Why? Why did Naruto have to make love with Hinata now of all times? Did it have to be so loud? I tried to ignore my thoughts and the sounds made by the couple in the room next to mine by stuffing my face in my pillow. So much thought is bad for a person's health, I need to sleep. I have 3 hours left before the mission starts and I need to keep my mind clear.

"_I'll go down this way. Tenten, go by the shore!" I called out to the weapon mistress. She was determined to complete this mission with success and disappeared instantly. Except I forgot to tell her to be safe. That I'll be there when she needs me. Forever. I heard a group of ninjas, one of them with enormous power. They're heading towards the shore! I need to help her! Although she'll get mad if I come. She'll accuse me of thinking that she was weak. But she isn't! I just want her to be safe, find what's best for her._

_Too late. I heard a scream, it sounded like Tenten's velvety voice. "What's wrong with-!" What was going on? Is it harassment? How dare they lay a hand on my Tenten! I rushed to her and I found her all right. Drowning in her own pool of blood. There were cuts everywhere, she looked so weak and innocent. I bent down and brushed my palm against her cheek._

_ "What happened? Who did this?" I had so much rage in me. She blinked and looked away. Tears slipped by slowly, one by one._

_"Sasuke Uchiha. Number one ninja of your age....promise me this. Don't change, don't forget who you are." She was laying there motionlessly. I was confused. Had she not hear my questions?_

_"I won't, but you've got to tell me more! I need to avenge you!" There was no reply. She was dead. Our last words....meaningless. _

My eyes snapped open after hearing a repetitive beeping noise. I breathed heavily. That dream has come to haunt me once more. So realistic, so true. I sighed. Today, my mission starts. I will find out who killed her. I will avenge her, and kill whoever hurt her.

"Sasuke! Are you up yet?" Naruto said as he knocked on my bedroom door. I slid of my bed and swung the door open.

"Yeah I....OH MY GOD NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" I shielded my fragile eyes from this fool. Naked! That's how he wakes me up on the most important mission of _my_ life?

"Oh sorry dude. Forgot you could see what God gave me. Well, that's partly why I am here. Can I borrow some of your clothes? Hinata hid all of mine, I think." I was disgusted. This what happens when you have sex. Especially with a slut.

"Fine, here!" I threw over a plain, white t-shirt and a pair of Hawaiian shorts. Who knows why I even have them. I stood up, after he dressed, and looked him in the eye with determination. "You ready?"

"Always will be pal!" He grinned his stupid, cocky grin and gave me a thumbs up. Then he whispered something in my ear. "Let's go find out who killed your girl!" I guess it is because he knew I didn't want Hinata to know. Looks like my friend was listening yesterday.

"Let's!" I cheered, giving him a high-five. My dearest Tenten, I will avenge you.

Sorry, on a time limit so I can't write more. :( Did you guys like it? R&R! ^.^


	3. Hinata Hyuga!

I'm liking my own story and I'm planning to finish it! X3 for once.... well enjoy the new chapter!

~SabrinaUtake

Chapter 3

"Sooo.....how are we going to solve this?"Naruto asked, like he was in a rush. Acting that this will be an easy mission and that afterwards he can go back to his slut and do what he does. I grimaced, is that how he's going to be. He fooled me, thinking he'll actually help.

Hinata came running from behind and jumped onto Naruto's shoulders. She landed lightly, no sound I could hear. I hope her light weight was because she was exercising and eating healthy meals, rather than dieting with the help of dieting pills. "What are you solving, again?"

I snapped mentally, has she not listened to my answer? Surely she remembers asking, why not try remembering the answer? I let the words slip out slowly and painfully. "We...are...going to find...out who...killed Madara. Okay?" I could tell I was shaking from anger, and that it was noticeable since Hinata didn't look appealed.

I turned to Naruto, forgetting Hinata was here. "Naruto, I'm going solo for today? Now go hang with Sakura for the rest of the day?" I gave him a piercing look.

It seems that he didn't understand me. "Why not Hina-?"

"GO!"

"Going! Just don't kill me!" He grabbed his sandals and hopped out of the house as he slipped them on.

Hinata obviously didn't like that Naruto was going to be with another girl. Especially when Naruto used to have a crush on her.

Hinata was about to turn around and make herself "breakfast" when I grabbed her wrist with a tight grip. She opened her mouth but I made it sap shut instantly. "Shush, trust me. I know what I'm doing." I grabbed my cellphone from my shelf. Well, it wasn't mine. Naruto must have left his in my room. I flipped it open and looked for Sakura's number. Perfect, it rang twice before she picked up.

"Naruto? Why call so early?" She sounded really tired.

"Just shut up Sakura and listen. I sent Naruto over and you're going to keep him with you and out of my sights for the rest of the day. Got it?"

"Why should I-?"I hung up. Too bad, so sad. She'll have to deal with him. Hinata gave me cold stare.

"Why did you do that? You don't really have a mission do you? What, you gonna keep me for yourself? That's selfish! I belong to everyone, and Naruto. How dare you send my Naru to that damned Sakura?" She kept going on and on but I did catch another part. "What do you want to do? Squeeze them? Do you want to take pictures of me so you can make Hinata calendar or something?"

"Just shut up!" Hinata obeyed. She was ready for my answer. "Okay, I don't want you as my...well...bitch! I need you for my investigation. You will help me solve this."

Hinata went stiff and walked away so she could relax on a teal and lemon yellow beanbag chair. I followed and sat in my creamy white one. "Why do you need my help? I barely know Madara! Plus, this is you! Snobby, aggressive, emo-"

"Do me a favour and whenever you talk, just cut to the point?" She was offended. I continued. "Anyways, by now you know this isn't a mission to find out who killed Madara."

She looked dumbfounded and nodded. "Also that I do have a prime suspect for me real investigation?" She nodded once more.

"Hinata Hyuga, I accuse you for my case! You-"

She cried out. "Okay! Okay! I did it! I admit it!" My eyebrow shot up, she gave up so quickly. I need to know more.

**Hinata did do it? Sasuke isn't convinced. Wait for my next chapter to find out more!**


	4. Help Me, Please

Just bored so I decided to write more. :3 Just hope it is as good as the others...:/

Chapter 4

"You're giving up? No defence whatsoever?" I closed my eyes to empty my mind so I can think clearly. Then it hit me. She's an idiot! Maybe she doesn't know what she's talking about."What did you do Ms. Hyuga? What are you accusing yourself of doing?"

She was terrified. Her skin look like it was going to breakout. "I...,"she squeaked. Then she inhaled quickly but exhaled for a long time. "If I answer, can you not tell Naruto the bad news? Or I won't say anything!" Naruto? She's not thinking the same thing that I am. So what does she think I'm talking about? Is it going to be absurd?

"Fine. Just spit out the damn words,"I promised although, since when did I keep of freaking promise? I didn't keep Tenten's.

_Don't change, don't forget who you are._

Well, you know what world? You can just go xxxx any damn promise!

Hinata got up and looked thoughtful as she gazed into the her own reflection. Women, always admiring themselves. "Look at myself! I'm ruined. I'm not who I am, I'm just another stupid, "blond"slut,"she whispered, sorrow flowing through her words. She looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry for ranting but Sasuke...you may the most inconsiderate person ever but you're truthful. I need to ask you one thing before I answer your question." Gee, thanks.

"Hey! I asked you first,"I reminded as I got up so I could reach her. She turned away instantly. What? I'm not worth looking in the eye? That's an insult? Have you ever seen my damn, sexy eyes?

"I know, I know but please." I nodded, as long as I get my answer afterwards. "Who was I, Sasuke? I want to be myself. I changed who I really was after "the incident."

"Incident?" This may answer my question.

"I'll explain that after."

She likes playing hard. I sighed, describing most females is fatal and boring. "You were shy, nothing like you are now. In another man's perspective, one who isn't in love with another women specifically, would say you were cute rather than a slutty type of hot that you are now. You weren't snobby and you were cooperative. A fairly good and humble person. Is that good enough for you now? So stop thinking of the past and give me my share."

She grinned, Hinata looked as if she could cry tears of joy. "Shy, cute, considerate/cooperative, good and humble. Those _were_ my features. Thank you Sasuke that means a lot. I'll try to change."

What? "Hey, firstly I never said considerate. Secondly, I never told you to change. Lastly-"

"Yeah yeah. I know the drill. Well you should know that Naruto thought he took my virginity away." So, do I care? "But really...Kiba did. I was plainly drunk one day since I was hurt when Naruto spent all his time with Sakura. It's not the first time, of course, but I got fed up. At the bar, Kiba happened to stumble upon me. He used my drunk-ness to his favour. Well, that sort of wrapped that up. Afterwards, I decided that maybe the only way to get Naruto was to be a slut. Like Sakura." Damn right she is one.

"When I started to run away from who I was, Naruto actually noticed me. He stopped seeing Sakura and went out with me. We actually went far...if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. So...this whole thing with Kiba was "the incident," nothing else? You didn't murder Tenten?" Oh crap! I wasn't suppose to say that.

She looked both surprised and baffled. "Tenten? You said nothing...is this what this is all about? You're hurt...and you want an answer. Just like me."

Is she crazy? I will never become anything like her. "What the hell are you talking about? Just like you? You're insane, you're-"

"Correct? Sasuke, it's the truth. I want to help, I want to be part of your investigation squad because we all know Naruto isn't going to be that much of a help."

"I'm sorry Hinata....but no."

**Is Sasuke really turning down someone who could help him? Someone that might be the one would solve this whole disaster? **


End file.
